


Little Brother and Kansas

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: At least by Devil May Cry standards, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dante's Humor, Demons, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: One day, Viv and the her bosses get call for a possible demon infestation in Smallville. To make the job go quicker, Nero and Nico come along for the ride.The client? A very old friend.They're not entirely sure what to expect in the small Kansas town. For all they know, the demon problem could end up being a total waste of time.
Series: Of Bats and Devils [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Mission in Smallville

Dante's been messing with the jukebox for about 5 minutes, hoping to start it. The most he got from the poor thing was the sad sounds of busted gears. Viv was sprawled out on the sofa next to the jukebox, watching the sight and nursing a can of soda. Vergil could be seen leaning on the desk. He looked like he was reading but he was clearly watching the show in his peripheral.

"Dante, I don't think she's going to start up" Viv pointed out, feeling bad for her boss "Think it's time for a new one, man"

Dante glanced down at Viv and shook his head with a smirk "Nah. She's just playing hard to get"

Viv snickered a Dante's joke while Vergil rolled his eyes.

"She just needs the riiiiight touch…" Dante pressed the button one final time and after a few seconds of gears turning, the first notes of "Bark at the Moon" began to play.

Dante flashed a grin at Viv "Told you I'd get her to start"

Viv sat up and bowed dramatically "My apologies for doubting you"

The man chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

The front doors opened, causing the three to perk up as Morrison entered the shop.

"Morrison!" Dante greeted the broker "What have you got for us today?"

Morrison returned the greeting as he patted his coat pockets and pulled out a manila envelope.

"You three are going to Smallville" he said as he slid the envelope across the desk.

Dante opened the envelope as he asked "Oh yeah? What's in Smallville?"

"Apparently, the local farms having been waking up to dead crops and livestock"

Viv looked over Dante's shoulder at the file "And are the locals positive that it's not just local punks or even aliens? Smallville is a bit of a hotspot"

Morrison shrugged as he lit up a cigar "I don't have a definitive answer for that, but the client is insists on having someone come and check"

Vergil sighed deeply "As long we're paid… I'd rather not waste my time"

Morrison chuckled "Don't worry, Vergil. Mr Kent assured me that he will pay handsomely"

Viv's heart jumped at the name "Mr Kent?"

"The client. He's a reporter from Metropolis. He's a very pleasant man to talk to"

_Things must be bad if Uncle Clark needs help…_

Dante looked over the file as Morrison added "Oh. And due to the wide open space that is Smallville, I called the kid and the mechanic. Figured you could cover more ground quicker"

Dante hummed in acknowledgement as Morrison bid his farewells "Be seeing you three!"

Not even five minutes after Morrison left, the sounds of screeching tires could be heard making their way towards the shop. Hell on wheels has arrived.

The van can to a screeching halt outside and Nero could be heard yelling at Nico "Damn maniac!"

Viv quietly snickered at the banter.

Nero and Nico barged into the shop, still bantering. Even when they walked to the desk, the bantering didn't let up.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Viv chucked her empty soda can at Nero's head. The action stopped the bantering immediately.

Nero rubbed the back of his head where the can hit him "What the fuck, Viv?"

Viv stretched as she played innocent "Oh my! Who did that, Newo?"

Nero gave her an unamused look as he threw the can back, making her laugh.

Nero shook his head as he turned his attention to Dante "So… Morrison called us here?"

Vergil was quick to answer "We're going to Smallville"

"Smallville? Where the hell is that?"

Still laying on the couch, Viv answered "West Kansas. About two hundred miles west of Wichita"

Nico glanced at Viv "Have you been there?"

"Yup. In fact, I know the client, Mr Kent"

Dante leaned forward in his chair "Really?"

"Yeah. He's a reporter for the Daily Planet. I've done a couple of interviews with him"

Vergil walked over to the couch Viv was laying on and looked down at her as he asked "Is he to be trusted?"

"Oh yeah. Honest to god, there's not a mean bone in his body"

"It's decided, then. You're coming along" Vergil declared.

"Alright, then" Viv agreed as she stood "When are we taking off?"


	2. Trip to Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory road trip chapter.
> 
> Viv finds a very familiar song on the van jukebox and reminisces.

Viv leaned over the van's jukebox, looking over the various titles. Dante sat on the leather couch and Vergil sat right next to Viv, in the tiny metal dining table right next to the jukebox. Nico and Nero sat in their usual seats up front. They had been on the road for a few hours at this point.

Vergil glanced at Viv "Anything interesting?"

"A shit ton" she replied. She looked towards the front of the van, "Which one of you picked the music for this thing?" she asked.

Nico shot a glanced at Viv "That would be the punk next to me"

Nero gave the mechanic a dirty look before looking back at Viv "Why do you ask?"

"There's some good shit on here!"

Nero laughed at Viv's blunt answer.

After browsing some more, Viv spotted a VERY familiar track "Helloooo, what's this?"

"Find something?" asked Vergil.

Viv simply smirked "I hope you like punk rock, bossman" she said as she tapped the button.

After a couple of seconds, the opening to Pup's "Reservoir" began to play.

"Fuck yeah!" Nero shouted from the front, causing Viv to smile.

The van was filled with the music and Viv was in total bliss. She glanced towards the front seats and smiled when she noticed Nero bobbing his head to the music. She glanced over at Dante and Vergil. It seemed like they were enjoying the music too; Vergil was bouncing his leg and Dante was moving his head to the music.

When the song ended, Viv let out a sigh as she plopped down next to Dante "That takes me back"

"Feelin' nostalgic there?" teased Dante.

"Heh. A little bit. The last time I've heard this song, I was on my way to a party"

Dante gave Viv a knowing look "This the same party you fled the night we met?"

Viv nodded "The same one. The one I didn't even want to go to"

Vergil looked over at Viv "You didn't want to go to the party in the first place?"

"Hell no! I hated the host and I've always pretentious richboy parties like that!"

Nero made his way to the small fridge and pulled out a soda can "Then why go?"

"Greg managed to convince me to go with them"

"Them?"

"Greg, Kristy, and Rudy. Friends from high school"

"You had friends?" teased Nero.

Viv gave Nero a dirty look as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Vergil piped up with a question of his own "Do you still talk to them?"

Viv shrugged "Not really. After we graduated we all went our separate ways: Kristy went to live with her aunt in Chile and Greg moved to Jump City with his boyfriend"

Vergil asked "And what of Rudy?"

Viv shrugged once more "I couldn't tell you. After graduation, he pretty much disappeared from the face of the earth"

"Really?"

"Yeah. For all I know, he's could be somewhere in Europe"

Vergil hummed thoughtfully as he asked another question "You mentioned, or I should say, yelled at your father that you went out with him?"

Viv nodded "Yeah. We went when we were… I think we were fifteen"

Dante flipped his magazine "Didn't work out?"

"Pretty much. We discovered we work out as partners in crime and not in a relationship. And we still remained friends afterwards"

Nico pulled the van to a stop "Nice that you still remained friends"

"It was a mutual agreement"

Nero looked out the window and noticed gas pumps "The van needs gas?"

Nico gave Nero a look "What do you think, Sherlock?"

Nero flipped Nico off as she left the van. Viv stood and groaned as she stretched "Fuuuuu… I need to stretch my legs"

She jumped from the van and looked around where they stopped. She spotted a few fast food places and a convenience store.

She tapped Nico "Gonna get some snacks and shit. You want anything?"

Nico thought for a moment before stating "Caffeine, smokes and cheesy shit"

Viv smirked "You got it"

Viv grabbed her wallet and made her way to the convenience store. As she left the gas pumps, Nero had decided to join her on her snack run.

"You decide to come along?" she asked.

Nero shrugged "I know how these snack runs go. You end up getting more than you planned and leave the store with countless bags of snacks"

Viv chuckled "Can't argue with you there"

"They're coming along, too" Nero added as he pointed his thumb behind him.

Viv looked back to see the older hunters behind them.

When the four entered the store, they were greeted by the lone employee behind the counter and they went in different directions. As Viv made her way to the heat-n-eat food, she called out to the three "Go crazy! My treat!"

"Fuck yeah!" she heard Nero exclaim.

\----------------------------

When the four left the store, they left with five bags full of snacks and drinks.

Nico was leaning against the van, waiting. Viv tossed a fresh pack of cigarettes towards her "Here, Nico!"

Nico caught the pack with a smile "You are a lifesaver, hun!"

Viv grinned as she handed Nico an energy drink and a bag of cheese puffs.

They got in the van and back on the road.


	3. Welcome to Smallville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives in Smallville, meets the client and learn of what's been going on

After being on the road for a few days, the crew found themselves surrounded by large fields belonging to farms.

Nero called from the driver's seat "Hey, Viv! This Smallville?"

Viv made her way to the front and Nico offered her the passenger seat. Viv sat in the seat and looked around.

"Almost. We should be seeing a sign that indicates the town limits in a bit"

"You mean that sign?" Nero asked, gesturing towards a sign.

Viv looked in the gestured direction and sure enough, there was a sign that said: "Smallville, Kansas Limits".

"Well shit. We're here"

When they drove deeper into the town, they ended up in what they assumed was the town's main hub.

Viv looked back at Dante "Dante! What do the instructions from the client say?"

Dante patted his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper "It just says to 'Meet client at Kent Farm'"

Viv nodded "I know exactly where that is" she pointed left "Turn left here, Nero"

After driving around for a few minutes, Viv led the van to where all the farms were. After turning down a few dirt roads, Nero pulled into a long dirt road that led to a farmhouse. It was a quaint little building and a large barn stood a few yards away.

As they stepped out of the van, the screen door opened with a creak, revealing a man with black hair and eyeglasses.

Viv greeted the man "Good afternoon, Mr Kent!"

The man waved as Dante muttered "He's the client?"

"That's him" Viv mumbled knowing full well the man on the porch could hear.

The bespectacled man greeted Viv "Miss Mercer, I believe I told you that you can call me Clark"

"And I told you that you can call me Viv"

Clark smiled. He gave Dante and Vergil long looks as he invited the crew inside "Please. Come in. Lois is just finishing up preparing lunch"

Viv nodded and, with the crew behind her, followed Clark into the house.

As they stepped in Clark called out "Lois! Can you bring out some more plates? We have guests!"

Deeper within the house, a woman responded "Really, Clark? Last minute guests again?"

Viv smiled at Lois' response.  _ Never change, Ms Lane… _

Lois stepped out from the kitchen, muttering "I swear, Clark… you bring unexpected guests one more time…"

She stopped when she saw said guests. She looked over everyone "What is this? A leather and whip club?"

Nico burst out laughing at the jab "I like her, already!"

Lois made her way towards the group and introduced herself "Lois. Come on. Lunch is ready"

\-----------------------

As Lois and Clark served a simple lunch of homemade BLTs, the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard. A young man with the same black hair as Clark came into the kitchen.

"Jon" Lois said "I was about to call for you"

Jon smiled "Beat you to it, mom"

"Is your friend coming down?" asked Lois.

Jon shook his head all the while giving Viv a quick glance "No. I'm getting his plate for him"

Lois nodded "That's okay"

When she finished assembling the plate "Here. I made sure to use vegan bacon for your friend"

Viv's ear perked up.  _ Vegan bacon? _

Jon nodded as he took the two plates "Thanks, mom!" he exclaimed as he rushed back up the stairs.

After Lois and Clark served everyone, Vergil spoke "So, Mr Kent. What is going on that you felt the need to call us?"

Clark took a large bite of his sandwich as he stood and left the kitchen.

When he came back and held a single photograph. He slid it across the table with a grim look "This the only thing we have that shows what the creature looks like"

Vergil brought the photo closer and examined it with Dante.

While the photo was blurry, they could still make out a few details. The most obvious being that it looked like a cross between a locust and a human.

Viv scrunched her nose in disgust "Gross… looks like something from The Fly"

Nero frowned at the comparison "Ugh… You're right…"

Vergil hummed thoughtfully before asking "Is there just this one?"

Clark shook his head "One of the farmers reported seeing five feeding on his cattle"

Dante rubbed his chin "Huh… has there been a pattern in the attacks?"

"No. They seem to attack whenever they feel like it"

Viv eyed the blurry photo. She pulled out her phone and checked the weather "Hmm… It's the wet season this time of year, right?"

Clark nodded "Wet season just started, yes. In fact there's supposed to be a large storm tonight"

Dante peeked at Viv's phone "Why do you ask, Vivi?"

Viv's eyebrows furrowed "Well… locusts thrive during the wet season. Heavy rains create the perfect breeding conditions"

Clark froze "You… you really think these creatures will use tonight's storm to expand their numbers?"

Viv shrugged "It's a possibility we can't ignore"

Nico shoveled the remainder of her sandwich as she elbowed Nero "Heading back to the van"

Nero ate the last of his sandwich and stood to follow Nico "I know that look. You have an idea"

Nico grinned "You know it, dum-dum"

Nero rolled his eyes as he turned to Viv

Lois pecked the top of Clark's head "I'm going to check on Jon"

Lois left, leaving Clark and the three hunters alone.

Clark sipped his coffee "Are there any more questions?"

Dante leaned back "Just one: Is the situation really bad enough for the Man of Steel to need our help?"

Clark visibly tensed up and with a scowl, he uttered "How do…?"

Vergil scoffed "Please. You're only means of disguising yourself are a pair of glasses and spit curl"

Clark remained silent.

"Besides, even if we were that moronic, the fact that we can sense the same power and energy from you and your caped counterpart is a dead giveaway"

Clark clenched his fist tightly "You so much as hurt anyone…"

Vergil rolled his eyes as he waved his hand dismissively "Yes, yes. The usual threat and such"

The three stood to leave.

Vergil eyed Clark "Are we to expect payment or are we wasting our time? We will leave if you decide to not pay"

Clark glanced at Viv who agreed with Vergil "We don't work for free, Uncle Clark. You get paid to be a reporter. We get paid to hunt demons and take care of odd jobs"

A ghost of a smile crossed Clark's face. He couldn't argue with her there. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a check and handed it to Viv.

Viv looked over the check. Nine hundred and fifty dollars. Viv nodded with a smile "Pleasure doing business with you. We'll get to work at nightfall"

The three left as Dante asked "How much"

Viv wordlessly handed Dante the check. When he looked at the amount he let out a low whistle "Not bad"

They left the house to plan their next move.


	4. Baby Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four hunters split up in various directions in search of the demons.
> 
> While Viv scopes around, she discovers that she being followed.

"So that's the plan?" asked Nero.

Vergil nodded "That's seems to be the best course of action"

Viv hummed with displeasure "Still… splitting up?"

Dante smiled "Aw… is our little hunter worried about a few bugs?"

Viv scoffed as she rolled her eyes "You wish. I'm more worried about what trouble you or Vergil will get into"

"Have a little more faith in your bosses, Viv" Dante jabbed.

Nero gave Dante a look "That would require having faith to begin with"

Viv laughed at the burn and the offended looks on the twins' faces.

Dante dramatically clutched his chest "These kids have no respect…"

Nero rolled his eyes "Whatever. Let's move out"

Vergil nodded agreed "If we don't find anything, we'll meet back here by the van"

"Hold on!" Nico piped up, she handed each hunter an earpiece "Use these to keep in touch"

The four of them retrieved an earpiece and once they were ready, they ran into different directions.

\---------------------

After going north, Viv found herself in the middle of a farm. She checked her surroundings when it hit her. The smell of a decaying corpse. The smell was so strong it felt like being hit by a truck.

Reluctantly, she looked for the source of the smell until she found it. In the middle of a field of wheat, a bull lay dead. The poor animal was practically torn apart.

When Viv got a closer look at it, she noticed a lot of its organs were missing.  _ Odd… _

_ "Hey, Viv. You find anything?" _ Dante asked on the line, causing Viv to jump.

She pressed on the earpiece "No. Just a dead bull with missing organs"

_ "Missing organs?" _ Vergil joined  _ "Are you sure?" _

"Yeah" she assured as she pointed her phone's flashlight on the animal "Namely the heart, liver, and stomach"

_ "Stange…" _

Viv hummed in agreement as she looked around the field "I'm going to check out this field before moving on"

_ "Be careful, kid" _ Dante uttered

"You too old man" Viv snarked, making the older hunter laugh.

Viv prowled further into the field and searched for anything suspicious. The further she walked, the stronger the smell of the oncoming rain became. As she walked, she got the feeling that she was being followed. She glanced around and saw nothing. She stared at a tall patch of wheat. She could barely make out a shadow hiding amongst the wheat.

Without any hesitation, she aimed her pistol "Come out and face me, fucker! I'll make this niiice and painless!"

"WAIT! Don't shoot!" a voice shouted.

_ Wait… _

"Jon?!"

Slowly, Jon stepped out from the thicket.

Viv scowled "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

The young half-Kryptonian scratched the back of his head "W---well we were following you… in case you needed help"

Viv raised an eyebrow And who's 'we'?"

Jon chewed on his lip as he glance back the wheat "You might as well come out, Dami"

Viv watched as a second figure stepped out. Viv's heart jumped. In front of her, stood her youngest brother, donning his Robin gear.

"Damian?"

The young vigilante simply replied "Mercer"

Viv smirked "Who pissed you off enough for you to run to Smallville?"

"*tt* Drake was being insufferable"

Viv giggled "Of course he was"

"How did you know I was in town?"

"The vegan bacon was a dead giveaway"

Damian huffed "Observant as ever"

Still smirking, Viv asked "May ask why you and your friend are following me?"

"Observing…"

"What exactly?"

Damian shrugged "What ever"

_ "Viviane? Are you alright? You went quiet?" _ Vergil asked on the line.

Viv pressed on the device "I'm good. Haven't found anything. Think we should wait for the rain?"

_ "Seems to be the only option" _

"Got it. I let you know if I find anything"

Viv turned her attention back to Damian.

"You seem very well established these days" he observed.

Viv shrugged "I'm guessing you were listening to our conversation back at Kent farm?"

Daman nodded "If I'm being honest, your quick thinking surprised me. You've gotten… adequate"

Viv smiled "I'll take that as a compliment…" she turned to continue walking when she felt a drop of water fall on her face. She gazed up at the dark starless sky "Perfect…"

She glanced back at Damian, "Would you like to join me on my hunt? You might see me in action, tonight"

Damian shrugged "I have nothing better to do" he turned to Jon who shook his head "I'm going back home. I'm already in enough trouble"

"*tt* Fine, Kent. Go home"

As Jon dashed back home, Damian made his way towards Viv "Let's go"

As the two continued walking, the rain began to come down hard. Damian pulled up his hood and Viv couldn't help but giggle. He scowled at her "What's so funny?"

"Forgotten how adorable you can be"

Damian scrunched his nose.

Viv ruffled his hood "Lighten up, baby brother"

"I'm not a baby"

"Still the baby, though"

"Annoying as ever" he mumbled as Viv smiled impishly.

After a few minutes of silence, Viv asked "How're your animals?"

"They're fine. I have a ferret, now"

"Really? Alf allowed you to have more animals?"

"*tt* Of course. He knows, I take care of all of them?"

"I'm honestly surprised he let you keep more after getting Bat-Cow"

He smirked "There was no stopping me after the cow"

The rain went from a drizzle to the predicted heavy rain by this point. Damian observed Viv "Are you not bothered by the rain?"

Viv chuckled "Damian, this line of work involves me getting covered in blood, guts and lord knows what else. A little rain is nothing"

Damian hummed as the answer. After more silence, he looked at Viv.

"Mercer"

"Dames"

Damian's gloved hand fidgeted "I'm sorry…"

Viv sighed heavily. She knew exactly where this conversation was going "Damian…"

"Let me finish" his snipped "I know, you already talked with Todd about this. But I want to say my piece"

Viv was about to say something but decided to let Damian continue.

"When I first came into everyone's lives, you were the first to challenge me. You showed no fear when I threatened you"

"Even after I almost killed Drake… despite how furious you were… you still showed me kindness… you didn't give up on me"

Viv smiled softly "Dames…"

"And how do I repay you for all of that kindness? By completely disregarding you… not standing by your side inn your time of need when you have done that for me so many times before"

Viv remained silent.

"I failed as Robin and as a brother…"

Viv frowned slightly as Damian's words.

"You had every right to be angry with all of us. You still do---" Damian was interrupted by Viv as she placed her hand on his hood.

He glanced up at her as she spoke up "I'm not angry, Damian… you didn't fail me… what happened that night was between me and B. You all just happened to be in the vicinity of the explosion"

"Still… we should've said something… what father said to you was unwarranted"

Viv quietly sighed. She pulled Damian into a tight embrace. When she felt him struggle a bit, she muttered with a chuckle "Just go with it, turd"

As Damian returned the embrace, he spotted something behind Viv "Mercer?"

"Hmm?"

"What are those?"


	5. Plague of Locusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking with her youngest brother, Vivane and Damian come across something and Viv is horrified.

_"Mercer?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What are those?"_

  
  


Viv looked behind her and noticed three holes in the ground "What the hell?"

She made her way towards the holes and Damian trailed behind her. When she got close to one, she inspected it. The burrows were at least five feet wide. _Rabbits? Snakes? Moles? No… these are way too big…_

Viv turned on her phone's flashlight and checked the inside of the burrow. Almost immediately, she saw a cluster of… something. To Viv, they looked like giant grains of rice. Each was about the size of a small cow.

It then dawned on Viv "Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!"

"Mercer? What is it?!"

"These are eggs!" she exclaimed as she pressed on the earpiece "Dante! Vergil! Nero!"

Dante was the first to respond _"Viv? What's wrong?"_

"There's a HUGE cluster of eggs out here! I was right! They bred!"

"We're on our way, Viviane" Vergil assured.

"Hurry---"

"Mercer!" Damian shouted.

Just as Damian shouted her name, Viv felt the ground slightly tremble. Viv watched with cold blood as demons began to hatch and emerge from the ground.

Viv's first instinct was to grab Damian "Damian! Run! Get out of here!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you alone with these!"

Viv nudged Damian away from the area "GO! I can handle the demons! Just get out of here!"

"NO! I am NOT leaving you!"

Viv growled in frustration "NOW, DAMIAN! If something happens to you, I will NEVER forgive myself!"

Damian gritted his teeth as he sprinted in the directions of the Kent residence.

As Damian disappeared into the darkness, Viv turned her attention back to the demons and her heart sank. There were at least thirty demons and more were emerging. Each demon was a horrible combination of human and locust. Their limbs were long and gangly like locusts, their faces were a disgusting melding of human and locust, a foul smelling liquid dripping from their mouths.

From behind her, Viv heard buzzing. Upon looking, she saw five more demons land on the ground. These particular demons were bigger than the newly hatched ones; about the size of draft horses. _Looks like the parents are here…_

Viv looked around her and discovered that she was surrounded. She readied Orthrus and set the blade aflame.

"Let's go, fuckers!" she hollered as she swung her blade and one of the newborn's heads, decapitating it.

The reaction from the other demons was instantaneous. The larger ones let out hissing screeches as the smaller ones charged at Viv.

As a demon attempted to strike her with clawed limbs, Viv performed a roundhouse kick, knocking the demon to the side.

A demon made an attempt to pounce on Viv but it was skewered by a red spectral sword.

Viv smiled widely as she looked back at Dante "There he is!"

The red hunter returned the smile "I wasn't going to let you have all the fun!"

"Where's the dad and son?"

"On their way. Come on! Let's keep these guys busy!"

Viv smirked as she and Dante leaped into action.

\-----------------------

**Damian POV**

Damian watched from behind a large walnut tree as Viv struck an oncoming demon. _She's gotten strong…_

When he noticed a demon making a pounce at Viv, he was about to dash from the tree to help when the red sword impaled it and a man in a red coat came into view. _That must be Dante…_

As Dante and Viv fought the demons, the other two hunters. _Father mentioned the one in the dark coat is Vergil. The one must be the one called Nero._

Damian observed with watchful eyes as his sister fought the demons with the three hunters. He couldn't help but admire the teamwork.

\-------------------

As Viv made quick work of the demons with Dante, she noticed one of the leaders taking to the sky. Thinking fast, she used Dante's shoulder as leverage and leapt at the demon. 

She managed to get a hold of the demon's leg, causing it to screech "You're not going anywhere, asshole!" she shouted as she shot at the demon.

Dante glanced up at Viv and laughed "What the hell?! Crazy little gremlin!"

Viv continued to shoot at the demon until she shot it in the eye, causing the two to come crashing to the ground.

The second the demon landed in the dirt, it had begun to disintegrate.

When Viv got back up, she turned her attention to some of the younglings that had started to surround her.

She readied Orthrus and leapt at one of the demons and sliced off one of its legs.

Left and right, the four hunters sliced and shot at the demons. Eventually, only five younglings remained. Amongst the chaos, Dante and Vergil had managed to kill three more of the adults, leaving one adult remaining.

As Viv inflicted a killing blow on a demon, she failed to notice one getting ready to pounce.

As the demon leapt from the ground, Robin dashed out from behind the tree, katana ready to strike.

Before the demon could even graze Viv, Robin flung three batarangs at the creature, knocking it to the side.

The screech the demon let out caught the attention of the four hunters. Needless to say, Viv was NOT happy that her little brother stayed in the area.

"ROBIN!" she angrily shouted.

The young hero ignored her as he struck the demon down.

From the tall wheat, the last adult made a jump for Robin.

On instinct, Viv rushed towards the demon and, using all of her strength, she tackled the demon. Using the situation to its advantage, the demon bit down in Viv's shoulder and pulled off a chunk of flesh.

Viv yelled out from the pain as she knocked the demon down. She stood her ground on shaky legs, blocking Robin from the demon's view; all while clutching her bleeding shoulder.

She was about to charge at the demon when a series of red swords impaled its body, killing it instantly.

\-------------------------

Back at the van, Viv sat on the leather sofa as Vergil treated her wound. Fortunately for her, the wound was superficial and nothing too serious. Dante inside the Kent residence discussing the now dead demons with Mr Kent. Nico stood outside the van, smoking.

Nero peered outside. The sun was beginning to rise. But that's not what he was focused on.

"He's still out there"

Viv huffed laugh "Ignore him. He's been like that for as long as I've known him"

She craned her neck to look out the window to see Damian in his civvies, sitting on Kent's porch.

As Vergil finished bandaging up Viv he asked "So he's your youngest brother?"

Viv nodded "That's right"

"And he's the only biological child in that family?"

"Right again"

Nero continued to eye Damian "He gives me weird vibes. Like… bratty vibes but also 'I will fucking murder you just because' vibes"

Viv snickered "He's a good kid once you get to know him. He's kinda like you, Vergil"

"Oh really?" Vergil asked "How so?"

"Well, he's rough around the edges. Brutally honest. But has a good heart"

"Can he be trusted?" asked Nero.

Viv shrugged "Eh… he fuckin annoying sometimes but he's not malicious"

"Heh… I've noticed that you call all of your brothers annoying"

"Because they are" she said with a grin.

Nero laughed as Dante returned with an envelope.

Viv eyed the envelope "What's that?"

Dante grinned "Mr Kent was rightfully worried about you being injured. He was insistent on compensation"

"How much?"

"Just an extra two hundred"

"Neat"

After finishing her cigarette, Nico came back inside the van "Viv, your brother is weirding me out. He keeps staring"

"Aaah… don't worry about him. He's fine"

"What's he doing all the way in Kansas, anyway?"

"He and Jon have been friends for years. Damian likes to come out here to unwind. Plus, he loves animals"

Dante glanced at Damian "An animal lover?"

Viv nodded "Yup. He's the reason why, a cow lives at the manor"

Nero sputtered "A cow???"

"Yeah. A fucking cow"

"Weird…"

After Viv was patched up, she and Dante stepped out from the van and bid Clark a farewell.

After Clark and his family went back inside, Damian stood from the porch and marched towards Viv.

Dante's guard went up as the boy got close to Viv.

When Damian stopped, he stood less than a foot from Viv.

"Dames?"

Without any warning, Damian took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Viv. Viv stood frozen from the embrace. Damian was not one to show any physical affection, so this caught her off guard.

Slowly, she returned the embrace, still a little surprised.

When Damian pulled away, he remained quiet.

Smiling, Viv ruffled his hair, messing it up. Damian glared at her before punching her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. Even as she coughed, she laughed at the reaction.

"*cough* Love ya too, baby brother"

"*tt*"

\------------------------

As the van left Kansas, Dante couldn't help but comment "That was quite a punch he gave you"

Viv rubbed her sore gut "He… ow… he loves"


	6. Package from Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Kansas, the Viv and the boys take some much needed R&R. While relaxing, a package comes for Viv.

When everyone returned from Kansas, Lady was waiting back at the shop. She had been told of Viv's wound and was asked to check on it.

When Lady got a good look at it, she told Viv "This is going to scar"

As Lady properly took care of the wound, Viv's mind went back to the various times she treated her siblings' wounds. Alfred and Dr Thompkins were always thankful for her help.

Now, two weeks later, the wound had mostly healed and Viv was back on taking missions.

Viv sat behind the desk watching Dante and Vergil play pool. Dante had bought it after the bills were paid. Vergil wasn't all too enthusiastic about it,but he slowly warmed up to the idea.

As Dante shot the orange five ball in a corner hole, Viv declared "I play the winner"

Dante shot a glance at Viv before re-focusing on the game "You play?"

"Every now and then, I would play with my older brothers… before they would decide to be dickheads and not let me play"

"Dickhead older brothers? I know exactly how you feel" Dante quipped, earning a glare from Vergil.

"Dude, you have one older brother. I had to put up with two and whatever friends and dates they had over"

Dante chuckled at the miserable look on Viv's face "Was it really that bad?"

"Ooooh… you have NO idea…"

Dante missed a shot and it was Vergil's turn.

While Vergil was planning his next move, Morrison entered the building, carrying a large parcel.

Viv cocked her head at the sight of the large package "Morrison?"

Morrison placed the package on the desk "This came for you in the mail, Viviane"

"What the hell? I didn't order anything?"

"Either way, whoever sent it want to make sure it got to you"

"What do you mean?"

Morrison tapped at the box "Is this not the Wayne Enterprises logo?"

Viv tensed up at the mention of Bruce's company. She stood to check and sure enough, in bold print was the company name: Wayne Enterprises adorned with the large 'W'

"Yeah… that's it"

After Morrison left, the twins made their way to the desk and eyed the package suspiciously.

Dante scrutinized the Wayne Enterprises logo "This from your old man?"

Viv shrugged "I… I don't know…"

"We can just toss it out"

Viv shook her head "No… let's see what's in it"

When the package was opened, the three hunters discovered the package with filled weapons of every variety: swords, daggers, firearms, and blunt weapons.

Viv gawked at the array of arms "Well… one thing's for sure. B did NOT send this"

Vergil picked up one of the daggers wide-eyed "Who then? It's clearly from someone who knows you"

Viv looked back in the box and noticed something at the bottom of the box. She dug for it and held it up. The moment she saw what it was a small smile crossed her face.

"Viviane?"

Viv said nothing. She simply placed the object on the desk: a yellow metal circular disk about the size of her hand. In the center a black background and a single letter. An 'R'.

_ Oh, Damian…  _


End file.
